


have mercy

by changelings



Series: mercy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Bondage, Boys in Chains, Chains, Eggpreg, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Magic?????, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Kink, Medical Torture, Mental Coercion, Mild Stockholme Syndrome, Mind Games, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overstimulation, Oviposition, People Have Powers, Prostate Massage, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Superheroes, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unsafe Sex, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changelings/pseuds/changelings
Summary: This is a world of superheroes. People with powers were so common though, that superhero groups were usually just communities of family and friends. Enemies were rare and it was a fun volunteer community service group.James 'Jamie' Atteberry, a young superhero teenager with the power of invincibility, is innocent and carefree. He likes helping people... and he is completely and utterly unprepared for Doctor Desmond Doran, a scientist looking for a body to use as a host for his experiments. Jamie is stolen and broken into so many little pieces. His friends will not make it in time, three months too late to stop his attacker from impregnating him with eggs of inhuman origins. His friends fight to get to his side, while Jamie fights to birth the eggs, alone in the cell he has been repeatedly raped in for the past three months.





	1. Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> wow, holy shit. i have never written anything porny in my life. i just blasted this out bc that tumblr blog, distendedbellies, inspires me so much and i finally found them again. also i am so sorry bc this is nearly a full year late and it's not even done. i have the second chapter to write (and boyyyyy am i gonna write the fuck outta that) 
> 
> distendedbellies, i was the anon who said they would write you that ideal mpreg fic almost a year ago. i failed at that. um. this includes a lot of my kinks, most notable fisting. the birthing scene is in the next chapter. it's not the ideal but it is my first ever porn fic so... here you go

Doctor Desmond Doran enters the cell, eyes seeking out his target without delay. The door clangs closed behind him, heavy metal colliding loudly, and the naked boy in the corner wakes with a start, skinny legs twitching and a whimper already escaping him. His arms, up above him, was the only thing holding him up, chained to the wall. 

"Hello Jamie," the doctor says, ignoring the boy's open fear. He bustles around, readying the examination table and the equipment he was going to use for today's session, turning on the multitude of cameras. Jamie watches him with wary eyes ringed with dark bruises. "You look tired, Jamie. They haven't stop wiggling, have they? Poor thing. I'm going to help you with that Jamie. Don't you want me to help you?" Doran liked this part, pretending to care and making Jamie respond. 

Jamie stares at him, his face full of blank fear where before it had been burning hatred every time Doran had asked him if he wanted help. Doran recalled when Jamie tried to hide his nakedness, pulling his legs close to his body and how he used to hide his face, not looking at him. Now about three months in, Jamie was battered and out of his mind with the constant pain and terror and he does none of that. Doran waits patiently. Sweet little Jamie, he was too tired to fight anymore. Slowly, ever so slowly, Jamie nods, barely able to do so with the thick collar around his neck.

Doran smiles so widely at him. "I'm so glad you're settling in. Let's get started." 

Oh, he has so many plans. When he'd first caught James Atteberry, a young teen in the town's Superhero Group, it had been difficult to choose just one plan. He'd dallied for a day, having fun wreaking havoc on Jamie's unprepared body with whims and impulse ideas. Jamie had been so energetic back then, thrashing and kicking and yelling demands. He hadn't quieted down at all throughout the session, saying over and over that his friends would come rescue him, would find him and that Doran would be _sorry, so stop!_ Jamie hadn't stopped yelling even when Doran had fucked into him hard, making the table where he was tied down rattle and move across the floor. As much as he enjoyed the helpless boy's useless shouts, it got quite annoying.

Finally, he found something that shut him up. The face he'd made when Doran had shoved his fist into him was a treasure, lovingly captured by the cameras that documented his every session with him. Sometimes, Doran watched the recording over and over, entranced by how his face contorted and went blank at the same time, eyes impossibly wide. As much fun as that had been, however, Doran had solidified a plan the next day. It was perfect, it was long and drawn-out. 

Doctor Doran had had the machine in the cell and Jamie in the table with stirrups holding his legs wide open that next morning. Jamie was still loose from the fisting and other object insertions from the day before and leaking out lubricant so Doran hadn't bother with stretching him again. Jamie had been begging, sobbing, pleading for Doran to let him go, to stop, to not touch him. Poor Jamie. So used to his power, his invincibility, keeping him from hurting that the pain began to shatter him so fast. Doran took special pleasure in knowing that. The collar, the thick black collar that stiffly held Jamie's neck perfectly straight, suppressed that power, allowed him to feel pain and everything that Doran did to his body. A wonder of Doran's own genius. He'd picked Jamie because his power would keep him alive during Doran's ordeals onto him, even with it suppressed like it was. There was a reason behind everything.

The machine was an experimental one, filled with some even more experimental prototypes. He'd delighted in telling Jamie that, watching that boy turn white in utter fear. Straining against the straps of the table, Jamie had been wailing like a banshee, writhing and tensing up too much for Doran to properly enjoy sliding the machine's nozzle into him. Doran had nearly gagged him but figured that the boy would somehow manage to choke on it. Instead, he'd grabbed his speculum, forcing Jamie open over a too short period of time, as evidenced by Jamie's renewed screechings and gasps. There was only a little bit of tearing. It wasn't serious enough to make him stop. The nozzle was shoved in posthaste and Jamie keened, trying to escape the tube being slid into his insides. _It hurts, it hurts, please, it hurts so much. What are you doing to me-_

The tube went in and in and in and in and Jamie had gurgled, eyes white. Doran stopped feeding it into him, stepped back to enjoy the sight before him for a moment, then flicked the switch on the machine. Immediately, the green liquid inside of it spilled into the transparent tube and Doran watched it as it filled quickly, glowing a soft minty light, and he knew exactly when the liquid inside escaped the nozzle inside of Jamie because Jamie gasped liked he was burning and then writhed with renewed fear, more tears falling from his eyes. A little bit of fight in him reignited, possibly by the sudden burning sensation in his organs, because he had screamed obscenities at Doran, snarling around gasps for air. His friends would rescue him, he kept growling, then whimpering, _please, stop. Take it out, it burns, it burns, why are you doing this, please, oh **god please.**_

Doran had just enjoyed the sight, Jamie's small body spread out, pinned down, red with arousal, all with the thick tube solidly inside him, the nozzle at the end of it pumping out the gel. He could see a result already, that flat tummy swelling out, a faint green glow emanating from it. Within the hour, Jamie's belly was rounded like a water balloon and his protests had become more desperate, his fear-addled mind unable to understand what was happening to his body. He had understood even less when the first egg forced itself inside him. Doran had quite enjoyed that part, watching that already torn rim expand even more to let the egg in. Jamie's continuous stream of 'no' had quickly become intoxicating, as was listening to him scream. Not gagging him was an excellent decision. 

The second egg was only a little bigger than the first but Jamie whimpered like it was a basketball. Doran had touched Jamie's face then, brushing back sweaty bangs, a rare show of kindness, for all that the boy didn't want it nor see it that way. "Almost done, Jamie," he'd said, using that cute little name that James Atteberry had only ever used with friends and family. Doran _took_ that little comfort, that nickname, and he twisted it and he smiled at the boy and he destroyed any future comfort that James Atteberry could ever get from hearing his nickname again. 

Jamie's breath hitched and then he screamed, the third egg slipping in when his muscles had relaxed out of pure shock. Doran hummed, taking his hand away. The third egg had probably jostled the first two along, rubbing along the prostate as it went. It was a little bigger than the second but not that much. _It's too full, too full, stop stop stop stop s t o p p l e a s e_

Jamie had passed out after the sixth egg. Doran waited until the tenth to turn off the machine. The tube came out with some difficulty and the nozzle felt embedded but he pulled them out in the end. No gush of liquid followed it and Doctor Doran grinned. His experiment was working then. The gel would harden, protecting the new and incubating eggs inside the host. He tapped a hand on Jamie's swollen tummy and had to restrain a grin at the taut surface, skin bruised from the unforgiving stretch. 

The hardness had lasted for a full month and a half, one very fun month and a half, and it was only recently that it had begun to soften. Almost forty-five days of feeling and seeing that hard belly get more supple, rounded where an egg presses against the skin, jiggling when Doran shoved something hard and fast into the boy's body. The eggs were now stable enough to not need a protective shield. He had really enjoyed telling Jamie that. The poor boy begged for them to be taken out, mindlessly pleading with his captor. At the time, Doran had also been rubbing it, curling his hands over the curve of the belly, feeling the heat radiate from inside it. Jamie had whimpered at his cold hands, trying to twist away from them fruitlessly. It was his favorite activity, as he often did it at the same he would fuck into the boy's limp body. One thrust, hands splayed over the round surface, then pulling Jamie back on his cock by his belly, making Jamie gasp from both the deep thrust and the pressure on his belly, which made sparks of pain explode across it. The softer it got, the more it hurt, which made Doran very happy when he gave Jamie's belly a little shove and watched the boy _howl._

The eggs had begun to move, keeping Jamie awake from the churning in his stomach. Doran found the boy to be especially fun to tease like this, so weak and exhausted, hardly able to squirm yet still just as affected by his touch. Too much pressure of the wrong sort could rupture the eggs though, which leads them to the present day.

Doctor Doran unlocks the shackles holding Jamie's arms and when they come undone, Jamie falls, crying out as he does. Doran lets him, watching him curl around his belly and start to cry as feeling returned to his arms. Even with the extremely painful pins and needles, he still rubbed his numb hands on his roiling tummy, desperate for relief. "Please..." the boy rasps around a sob. The things inside him had been tumbling on what felt like his lungs and breathing was so hard. "Take..."

"Up and at 'em, Jamie. I haven't got all day. You can still stand, can't you?" Doran sticks his hands in his pockets, watching Jamie struggle to obey, to stand on boneless legs, his belly hanging low as he leans forward, eyes fluttering shut. Doran can't resist seeing that pretty face so messed up, he grabs a handful of Jamie's hair and _pulls,_ forcing Jamie forward too fast. 

Jamie cries out, his legs buckling. Doran deigns to catch him this time, other hand pulling the boy up, still staring at that face. He drinks in those eyes, so broken, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. His mouth is hanging open, lips chapped and bitten, by Jamie himself or Doran. The dark circles under his eyes had been there long before the eggs had started moving. The black collar is a beautiful frame, staking Doran's claim. "Please... it hurts so much... I... please please please..." Jamie whispers, completely and utterly ruined. And Doran is responsible for it.

Doran smiles, taking to the boy into his arms in a mockery of a hug. Jamie whimpers, from having Doran press into his sensitive belly, from the hands that were squeezing his tender ass, from the bite that the doctor was delivering to his ear. "Jamie," he says into the ear after releasing it. 

The boy swallows with his dry throat, loud enough that Doran can hear it. He says nothing. His arms are wrapped around Doran's shoulders, the only thing holding him up. His feet are not touching the floor. He is helpless and he knows it. Pressed against Doran, his belly is moving without pause and Jamie bites his lip.

The doctor sinks his fingers into the boy's hole without warning, gleefully hearing that choked noise that Jamie tries to bury. "Jamie, Jamie," he whispers into the ear, his breath tickling and Jamie wants to scream at the shiver of pure revulsion that zips down his spine. "Jamie, aren't you ready to get those things out of you?"

Jamie freezes at those words, except that Doran jabs at his prostate seconds later and Jamie couldn't hold back his moan, still stunned. Was it finally over? The experiment, could he finally get the eggs out of him? "Yes," he breathes.

Doran smiles against Jamie's collared neck, turning around to lay the heavily pregnant boy on the table, slipping his fingers out of the hole as he did so. He gets the boy's legs spread wide, held open by so many straps that his legs look like a raccoon tail, then ties down his arms and then his chest. He's feeling considerate, so he gives the boy a packet of water with a straw. Jamie drinks it gratefully, going as fast as he could without choking, not knowing if Doran would take it away before he was done. "You're almost ready to pop, Jamie," the doctor says adoringly, running his free hand over the belly so wonderfully displayed. "You're so close. You've done so well, I can't even believe it. Jamie, you look so beautiful." Bruises from restraints litter his body, bite-marks from when Doran got excited, hand and finger-shaped bruises around his hips, all painting him in shades of purple, yellow, and green. His belly is another story altogether, lumpy and outlined in stretch marks, skin red and faintly glowing green from the things inside. It always served a cold reminder to Jaime that the things inside him were not human.

Jamie had to close his eyes, trying to ignore the twisted praise. Trying to not let it sink into his head. Trying to focus on the fact that it was almost done, the eggs were almost out of him for good, he had a light at the end of the tunnel when before it was neverending and indefinite. "When...? Get them... out, out, out now..." The doctor's fingers on his stomach were almost impersonal, with the gloves, but they were still so cold.

"Patience, Jamie. There's a lot in there after all. I have to get you ready or you could tear." Not like that had ever bothered him before.

How many- how many, how many eggs were in him? Jamie still didn't know. Sometimes, when they were still and quiet at night, he tried to count the lumps on his belly. He counted five once and that was with at least two pressing down on his organs so painfully he passed out. Doran liked to taunt him about how many but never say how much. 

Doran takes the water away, grabs a sponge from his tray of tools to be used tonight. It's going to be an exciting night so getting Jamie clean would make it even better. With a bucket of soapy water, he wipes away the grime that comes with being chained to the floor, the dried semen on his thighs and stomach, the lubricant stuck to every other part, sweat omnipresent. Jamie shivers under his touch, not even trying to escape it. "Good boy, Jamie. You're so good. Just going to clean your face now. Wash your hair a little, don't move."

Jamie squeezes his eyes closed when the doctor wipes down his face, struggling to think. Cleaning had happened only a few times so far, and not all that recently, so while Jamie was really thankful to get the disgusting dried fluids off him, he knew- he knew that Doran only did it when he had a 'fun idea' in mind. As his hair is dampened and cleaned, Jamie tries to take comfort in the fact that the eggs will soon be out of him. As if hearing that, the eggs slosh and shift almost angrily in his stomach and his arms strain, trying to reach down and rub it. They're pinned down though and he just bites his lip, a tear escaping out of one eye.

Once all the niceties are sorted, Doctor Doran gets ready for his examination. He switches out his gloves for clean ones, puts a face mask on, pulls the tray of tools next to the stool that sits between Jamie's spread legs. The cameras monitor Jamie's face, his belly, his hole. Doran begins by spreading Jamie open, first with one finger then moving up to two in no time. Jamie always takes him in so well. "Good, good. Stay still, Jamie."

Jamie throws his head back, not wanting to see Doran's face just avidly watching his hole... well, his belly bump was too big for that, he couldn't see that far over it. The third finger is shoved in and Jamie groans. Doran spreads his fingers wide, hurrying the stretch along as fast as possible. Jamie's thighs tense, shaking as he fights to not move. It hurts like it always does. Doran always leaves enough time between fingerings and insertions that Jamie tightens up almost like new. Doran liked breaking him in, he thinks. 

Push, push, spread wide. A rhythm that opens the boy up and that Doran is very familiar with. The doctor pulls his fingers out to get more lube and is fascinated by the way that Jamie's hole has reddened, twitching and beginning to gape. It never fully closes anymore but it's tight enough that Doran feels like he has taken Jamie's virginity again. He uncorks the bottle of lube and pours it on his hand, thoroughly getting it everywhere. He starts again, three fingers, pushing the excess lube inside of the hole. 

There is nothing that isn't bad here, in this cell, so any sense of intuition for bad things to come is useless. Everything is bad. Regardless, something tugs at Jamie and he feels a fresh fear. Why... why so much lube? "What are you..." He has to catch his breath. "What- doing, what are you doing?" A camera zooms in on his hole and another on his face.

"Jamie, it's okay. Relax," the doctor soothes. He adds in the fourth finger, rotating his hand and reaching for the prostate to rub at it. 

When that fourth finger went in, Jamie understands all at once. His blood turns to ice. "NO!" he shrieks, adrenaline giving him the energy he didn't have, thrashing to get away. No, no, not again, he can't have a fist up there again. His fingers clench as he struggles to at least get his arms out. "Stop-" He cuts himself off on an embarrassingly loud moan, voice wavering. His hips try to buck. The rubbing makes his muscles turn to jelly. "Don't- you said..." he lets out a wordless whine, dizzy with unrelenting waves of pleasure, thrashing turning to writhing. "Get eggs... out. Don't put..." The things inside him don't like how he moved and punish him by rolling over his stomach. Jamie gags, but there's nothing in his stomach except water.

Doran patiently waited for Jamie to settle. He was surprised that the boy still had energy enough to move like that. He keeps up his rubbing, watching as Jamie's panic is melted away the longer that painful pleasure goes on, overwhelming every other feeling. Poor boy's eyes are so glazed, even as he gags, spitting out bile-scented water. The muscles around Doran's fingers go lax, trembling. "Relax. Almost there. You're so close, Jamie." Doran tucks his thumb in and _pushes_ in, not stopping, even as Jamie bursts into wet tears.

Jamie hated fisting. He keeps crying, choking on sobs and trying to bring enough air in to live. He's already so full, fit to burst and the doctor was shoving his _fist_ into him? He opens his mouth to breathe and finds himself just wailing again, his body rejecting the fist inside him and Doran ignoring it. Like when Doran had first put the eggs into him, before he knew how the next three months of his life was going to be. His own screams echo back at him in this tiny cell, bouncing off the hollow walls. Sweat pours down his face, his belly, his thighs, and neck. The collar is too tight, he can't open his mouth enough to breathe and wail at the same time. 

What music Jamie's screams were. Like a sad prologue to a tragedy of a play, only a small taste of the things to follow. Jamie had no idea what Doran's aim was beside fisting him. The eggs would just stay inside him forever unless the last barrier was taken down. He had lied to Jamie a little. The gel hardened, yes, and then it softened by itself. But Jamie's hole was a vulnerable spot and the gel was the eggs' protector. It had kept a barrier between the eggs and Jamie's hole, blocking anything from coming up or leaving. Doran had to break it to let Jamie birth the creatures and have his experimental results. "Doing so good, Jamie. Doesn't it feel good? We're almost done."

The pregnant boy was so lucky that Doran was patient. There was a schedule and the plan was working perfectly. The cameras zoom in and out, catching every movement by either. 

His fist rotates, pushing forward only an inch or so, eliciting a howl out of Jamie. Doran's patience evaporated in an instant, a frown twisting his face. He should've fisted the boy more often if he was so melodramatic about it. Gripping Jamie's hip tight enough to leave a hand-shaped bruise, Doran pulls his fist back, almost pulling out, then punches forward ruthlessly. He hits something squishy and in his way and he goes right through it, burying his arm halfway up to his elbow into Jamie's ass.

The sound that Jamie makes... Doran has never heard one like it before. Guttural and ravaged, Jamie's mouth continues to make that sound for almost a full minute, with Doran who froze out of shock with his fist still buried in that ass. Jamie goes limp, sagging against his bonds like a doll tossed to the floor. A camera peers at his face.

Doran blinks. "Perhaps a bit too rough," he says to himself. The cell is almost eerily quiet, now that Jamie's sounds were gone. The only thing he can hear is the squelching of Jamie's ass as he moves his fist around inside him, lube dripping from the hole. It's quite obscene. Doran finds his passage into Jamie's organs much easier now that the boy's passed out. He punches forward again, seeking out the barrier keeping the eggs inside Jamie. It's deep inside, hence why he never had to worry about accidentally puncturing the barrier when he played with the boy for the last three months. 

"Ready, Jamie?" he asks of the unconscious boy, his arm inside him up to the elbow. In sleep, he seems so much more tired and young. Doran imagines him awake, hears that lovely little chant of 'no's and he grins. "It's good that you passed out, then. I can't imagine this feels good." 

With one slimy and devastating punch, Doran breaks the barrier and something bursts inside of Jamie. 

His belly shakes and trembles, the eggs freed from the tightly packed gel. They wanted to escape now! The soft gel leaks out around Doran's arm and he pulls out before any of the eggs can dislodge enough to follow his hand. Seeing Jamie's gaping hole, dripping out the green gel and clear lubricant, Doran fights the urge to keep fist-fucking Jamie and takes the last of his tools from the tray. A thick and ribbed plug, black in color and huge enough to fill any gaping hole. He pushes it inside Jamie, the boy still thankfully out cold. The plug fills him up, bright red rim stretched around it, and stops the tide of liquids. And the eggs. 

Doran has to grin. He takes off his gloves, tossing them aside. He lets Jamie's legs out of the straps, unties his arms and unbuckles his torso. He picks Jamie up bridal-style, using his forearm that was holding Jamie's legs to push the plug in, making sure it didn't fall out. Doran kicks the table aside, lays Jamie on the floor. The cameras on the table swivel around, still intent on watching the subject. Jamie's prone body, skinny with a gargling belly attached, looked like a horror film.

"I'll be going now, Jamie. You were so wonderful. Don't worry, I'm never really going to leave you. I'll be watching you." Doctor Desmond Doran runs his hand over Jamie's belly again longingly, pets his hair and kisses his pliant mouth.

Right on cue, the tiny cell trembles. 

Doran looks up. "Oh, your friends are here. A little early too. Remember you kept saying they'd come for you? I knew they would too. I had to make sure we had enough time together though. They're early but certainly not early enough." The three-month-old baby bump is evidence enough of that. "This cell moves every single night. Sometimes we're underground, or atop a mountain on the other side of the world. They couldn't track us if we were across the globe in hours instead of days." He sighs. "You were so much fun."

The cell shakes again, more violently this time. They're closer now.

Desmond Doran stands up. He looks down at Jamie, a cruel smile curving his lips. Jamie's body is ruined. James Atteberry will never forget Desmond Doran and Jamie won't either. The doctor leaves the cell, hands in his pockets, whistling a jolly tune. His cameras will watch the end of his experiment.


	2. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the birthing scene. i will be adding tags for this chapter's content, though i can't imagine i'd scare anyone else off, considering the first chapter's content
> 
> also, ha, i was looking over my first chapter and... i forgot about dicks. yeah, jamie's dick factored into nothing in the first chapter. lmao
> 
> edit, sept 10: oh my god i swear i meant to update faster. almost a full year later,heck
> 
> edit, november 5: ...... im terrible. anyway, the actual birthing scene is kinda short but i think i like it better that way. finally gonna post this thing! like, over a year later.

Jamie's parents had been so _worried._ It was so rare, so uncommon, for superheroes to be targeted. Young Heroes hadn't had an actual mysterious emergency like this in decades. Everything was so safe nowadays, no one had to worry about their kids after dark. Who'd want to attack kids with fire at their fingertips, lightning in their blood, and the strength of a thousand armies in their bodies? Looking back, it's scary how much they trusted the world to let kids live their lives safely. 

They'd scried with crystal balls, they'd scanned with satellites, they'd searched on foot, desperate. The days had trickled by, every hour itching at them, minute by minute, until it all added up and suddenly it was a full week since Jamie had walked out of the house and never returned. Until it was a month and the Young Heroes group thought that Jamie's disappearance would become a cold case, a horror story, a scary thought in the back of everyone's mind when dusk came and shadows darkened. Jamie's parents never stopped looking but the Young Heroes had almost given up. The time stretched by, two months, three months. Breakthroughs were made, progress was started and halted three dozen times, false hopes and positives were in abundance. 

They kept thinking it was this anomalous ping on the radars. It disappeared and reappeared at the most inopportune moments, in the most suspicious way. They tried to catch up to it to avail. At the end of three months, nothing else was working, Jamie was still gone, and they tried again to find whatever it was. It never stayed still enough for anyone to get close.

This time... this time...

Hattie, Tatiana, Sasha, and Marisol were the party that managed to catch up to the cell first. Divide and conquer; they'd been the ones lucky (or unlucky) enough to be in the right place for the next time the strange signal reappeared to catch up to it before it disappeared again. Unlucky enough to have no adults around either, a scrying of crystal balls had convinced the adults to look elsewhere for the signal's reappearance, leaving a few parties of teens unchaperoned. It was assumed that they'd be fine without adults until the first lead was spent. Then the signal had shifted and the four teens had had to leap at the chance. 

"This is the source of the signal?" Marisol says dubiously as they come up on the thing emitting the weird signal. Halfway into a mountain, their sensors claimed, and they didn't know if that meant to start digging but the concrete orb lodged into the side of the mountain was definitely not what they had expected. Huge and gray and unnaturally manmade in the middle of the mountain ranges, it stands out like a tiger in a basket of kittens. 

"Must be right in the center," Sasha muses, staring at the sensor in his hands, which was beeping frantically. Probably that meant good things.

"There's no door or any entrance I can see," Hattie says. Then she cracks her knuckles. "I can make one."

Marisol and Tatiana seem to actually consider this option but Sasha grunts a no to this option. "Let's examine this orb before we break it in half. If- you know, if Jamie's actually in there, then cracking in half without precautions could injure him."

There's no verbal response to his words but Sasha knows all of them are thinking of the times that they'd thought they'd found him. They approach the orb and all four are daunted by the size of it. 

"How did they get it out here?" Tatiana says under her breath, putting a hand on the rough sides of it. 

"Hell if I know," Marisol says, trying to see if any secret entrances were in obvious sight. Predictably, no dice.

Sasha gives it another moment then gives in to Hattie's earlier suggestion. "I think you'll have to break it, Hattie-"

"Wait," Marisol interrupts, her head pressed to the orb. Her ears were straining to hear something she barely thought she could hear. "Shut up, hang on. Listen with me, I thought I heard a scream."

A pause. Sasha's heart had started beating too fast when Marisol said 'scream' and he presses his ear to the orb, straining to hear whatever it was. The other three do the same and it's unbearably quiet for a minute. 

Then, faintly, ever so faintly, but Sasha can hear, he can a howling scream, echoing and dimmed through layers of concrete walls or however this hell-orb's innards works. It sets goosebumps tingling and dread dripping from the back of his throat. "Fuck, Hattie, break it open, probable cause or whatever, get it open." He pulls his face away from the concrete, hearing that scream ring through his head, quiet though it was.

Hattie's face is twisted in a grimace and she sets her jaw and says, "Fucking _orbs."_ She swings her fist, skin hardening into crystalline diamond, hitting the orb with enough strength to have made a solid crack in it. The other teens lean away in preparation. 

Except that the orb barely chips.

Hattie snarls and the three teens take a huge step away. "This is definitely our bastard kidnapping coward, magic fucking orbs-" she punches it again, another small chip flies off it. It only serves to enrage her further. "Fuck! Break, you stupid orb, fuck, teleporting bullshit, this rock is fucking shit at breaking!" She pummels it with both diamond fists and the concrete cracks and splinters under the force. But it doesn't break like she wants it to. 

Tatiana holds out a handful of white flames with a sharp look in her eyes. "Let's burn it," she suggests, already letting it grow past her cupped hand. 

In summary, the orb's definitely not just concrete. There were augmentations to whatever it was, if it was actually concrete or something similarly gray and coarse, as evidenced by the way it stuck together under extreme force. Also because of the weird green circuits that became visible when the combined efforts of Hattie and Tatiana makes a hole in it. It was only after a solid five minutes of combined fire blasts and diamond fists that it cracked open and exposed a hellscape of a hallway, which was weird and unexpected to Sasha, who had expected some sort of a technological center to the orb that would explain the teleporting. 

They venture in and at the end of a winding hallway (that should be pretty impossible to have), there's two doors. One looks like a vault door and the other a simple offer door. Tatiana and Marisol open the office one and Sasha and Hattie force the vault one open. 

Jamie... Jamie's body. Laying on the floor, arms by his side, his skin sallow and pale from isolation, there he is. He's naked, which would be disturbing if that was the only thing that was wrong, but it isn't. No dirt mars his skin, but bruises of every shape and size decorate him like a child's finger-painting masterpiece. Rings of purple and blue around his wrists, his ankles, his thighs, with green marks of fingertips and handprints showing as clear as day on his hips, bloody and bruised lip, atrophied muscles and sagging skin making him look like he's aged ten years for every month he's been gone.

That's not even- not even starting, not even looking at Jamie's _stomach._ Glowing _green,_ what the hell, roiling and moving, bloated and rounded like nothing is supposed to be, Sasha can feel himself start to gag, Hattie in front of him retching. 

"Soleil, we need you back here!" Sasha calls out with a note of fear in his voice, once he thinks he won't vomit if he opens his mouth. 

Tatiana smacks at his shoulder as she reappears behind him with a glaze of sunlight, the light startling in the dim cell. "We don't need fucking _codenames,_ here!" she snaps then stops cold when she sees Jamie's bruised and broken body on the floor before them. "Oh god." 

"What- what the fuck- who- why- _who_ the hell would do this?" Hattie chokes out, face going green. She drops to her knees and stares at Jamie's grotesque belly, the slack and pained face of her friend. "Oh my god, what the fuck."

 _"What_ the hell did they do to him?" Tatiana says right after Hattie. 

"I'm gonna- I'll call for help," Marisol says, hands coming up to cover her mouth and turning to leave the hellish room. They can hear her gagging as she leaves, as well as the beeping of her communicator starting up. 

"Fuck, what are those things? Who the- oh god, don't be dead, Jamie, but don't wake up, god," Hattie splutters, inching closer. Jamie's belly had started to wobble and writhe, the green light still glowing through his abused skin. Her fingers find his wrist, seeking out a pulse. She huffs out a relieved breath, though she remains tense. "He's not dead, fuck."

A knot in Sasha's chest loosens but the lump in his throat grows. "What's inside him?" he asks and wishes that anyone could answer with a benign response. It can't be any answer except bad. 

"What is this hellhole," Tatiana says instead then growls in- frustration, fear? "Questions we don't know, let's just get him out of here."

"I can carry him," says Hattie, getting closer, but the very instant she puts her hands on Jamie's bony shoulders, he groans, twitching. She nearly jumps out of her skin. "Shit."

Sasha and Tatiana get closer as Hattie tries to soothe Jamie back into unconsciousness with no success. Jamie's expression goes from blankly pained to scared and almost mindless with it. His brow furrows and his eyes are dazed. His arms weakly lift and hover over his belly, which is still a horrific thing to look at.

"Oh god, Jamie, Jamie," Hattie whispers, which causes Jamie to _whimper_ and flinch away from her voice. "Jamie, it's me. It's okay, you're safe now-"

"Don't, please, no more," Jamie sobs, his face crumpled up and struggling to move away from Hattie. His arms attempt to push his body up to get away but he's so weak that his arms buckle and he falls and cries out, helplessly splayed out.

"Jamie, stop moving!" Hattie says more firmly, reaching out to hold him still. "It's okay! Listen to me, it's Hattie! Jamie, it's okay!"

Jamie jolts as Hattie takes his shoulders again, but something in his eyes clear as he hears her name. "Hattie?" he whispers, hoarse and cracking. Hattie wipes at his tears with a gentle finger and suddenly Jamie seems to realize that she's real. He drags in one breath, looks at Sasha and Tatiana behind her, and something else seems to break in him, his eyes becoming more hollow. His friends have found him... at last, at last. But they've found him naked, pregnant, crying, bruised and broken. His friends, his peers, people he knew and people who should have never seen him in this state. Jamie whimpers, folding his arms over his unmistakeable belly bulge, shamefully trying to hide what can't be hidden. "You found me," he whispers.

"Of course we did. Never stopped looking," Sasha says, crouching down to try and reassure Jamie. Jamie only recoils from him.

"Let's get you out of here," Hattie says, starting to pull Jamie up.

This is quickly put to a halt when Jamie cries out, his belly lurching in the worst way possible, seeming to just _drop._ The things inside him thrash and he throws his head back, biting through his lip to hold back another cry, adding another split to his lip in his efforts. His legs are useless when Hattie tried to get him to stand, folding underneath him. All of it adds up the conclusion that Jamie physically cannot move until the things inside him are gone.

Hattie lowers down on the ground, whispering apologies to him as the poor boy makes mindless sounds of pain. His legs fall open in the most vulnerable position, his limp dick seeming to point down to his hole, which Sasha and Tatiana discover is stuffed by a very wide black plug. That's probably why the things inside Jamie haven't escaped yet. Sasha, in his crouched position, has an unexpected close-up of Jamie's hole. Sasha's throat goes dry as he stares.

"Hold him still, guys. We have to get those things out before we can get him out of here," Sasha says, getting closer and in between Jamie's spread legs, holding one ankle to keep them spread. This position keeps Jamie open and Sasha has a very clear view of the black plug solidly inside Jamie. That's the first obstacle.

Hattie sits behind Jamie, holding him up and pinning his arms, though Jamie protests by sobbing and wiggling. "Please no, I don't- I can't push, please, don't make me push them out. I can't, I can't, I can't! I want to go home."

Hattie's resolve looks very tested at Jamie's pleas but Tatiana takes hold of Jamie's other leg and puts her hand on his tummy, pressing lightly. This makes Jamie stop babbling immediately, his face going blank and his breath going heavy, flinching. That was better in some ways but it was worse in many other ways. His tummy was already bruised and whatever was in him didn't like being pushed. "Sasha, whatever you're doing there, do it faster."

Sasha has his hand on the part of the plug that he can grasp, wondering exactly how he does this without hurting Jamie anymore than they're going to be hurting him later. "I assume taking out this plug would be the first step," he says, unable to think of anything clever to say. It's not like seeing his friend painfully pregnant with unknown creatures and crying was something he expected. He starts to tug and rotate the plug, hoping to get it loose.

The leg that Sasha holds and the thigh that Tatiana has her arm wrapped around _spasms_ at the first pull and the boy in between the three of them whines, turning his head to bury his face in Hattie's neck, shame overwhelming him again. His belly rumbles ominously.

"Sorry sorry, I have to, I have to," Sasha apologizes inanely, unsure of what else to do. He keeps gently pulling at the plug, trying to avoid thinking about Jamie's stretched-red-hole, how it looks around the unforgiving black of the plug- he is _really_ trying not to think about it. When he pulls more than he has before, a glob of sticky juices leak out around the plug, dribbling out of Jamie's hole. That should be gross but... fuck, he is really trying not to think about this.

When it seems loose enough, and more slick have leaked out, some of it covering Sasha's hand, Sasha starts to actually pull it out. He pulls, only expecting a smooth plug, and the... the _knot_ at the base of the plug catching him by surprise and Jamie almost shrieking when it tugs at his abused rim, back arching. Hattie pins him to her harder, biting her lip in regret. Sasha almost freezes, wondering how the hell he was supposed to get that out of Jamie. There is really only one option. "Oh god. Uh, this is so weird. I'm sorry, I have to- I have to spread you out to get this out of you, Jamie, I'm so sorry. Oh, god, it's not going to come out if I don't."

New tears fall from Jamie's eyes, both from the pressure in his stomach and at his rim, and also because of the sheer mortification. His friend is going to have to finger him. In front of his other friends who are literally holding him down. A tentative touch at his rim by slick and unsure fingers makes him jolt and whine. Those fingers pressing more steadily and seeking to open him up has him moaning, ashamed of his reactions, feeling his friends' eyes on him like brands.

Sasha presses his fingers around the pregnant boy's rim, his other hand still tugging and rotating the plug to try and loosen it from the other side. The amount of lubricating slick coming out of Jamie would help to ease the knot out without any fingering but the way the knot stretched Jamie's already abused rim was too harsh. If Sasha could help Jamie feel less pain, then fingering was not the weirdest thing he would do. It was definitely up there in weirdness though.

Jamie wouldn't stop squirming though, was the problem. Even when Tatiana hefts the thigh she has in her grasp to reach for Jamie's other leg, he won't stop bucking his hips, seemingly both trying to get away from Sasha's fingers and get more of them. Sasha wiggles one into the smallest gap, rubbing and circling the rim, trying to sneak another in. Jamie- Sasha couldn't tell what were bad sounds and good sounds and maybe the answer was that none of them were good (how could they be good at all?) but Sasha didn't want to hurt his friend. He also couldn't leave him like this. Sasha felt terrible, like a stone was sinking in his stomach, like someone had a chokehold on his throat. 

He keeps trying to pull the plug out, testing how much he'll have to stretch. But everytime he tugs, Jamie makes a terrible keening sound and everything is so much worse. He's hurting his friend- but he has to. Sasha keeps repeating apologies under his breath. He's not sure if Jamie hears him. He looked up at Jamie's eyes after the third time he'd tried to tug it out; Jamie's eyes were so terrifyingly blank and empty, the body just acting on autopilot, that Sasha hadn't dared look up again.

Finally, finally, he pulls out past the first rib, the knot at the base. Jamie's whole body had cringed and twisted away and there was another stone joining the others in Sasha's stomach but at least the rest of the bumps were coming out more smoothly now. The green alien-like slick-goo was gushing out and the plug slipped out when Jamie's belly rolled in the most disturbing way. Sasha dropped the plug when it slipped out fully, almost catching on the smaller ridges, and the fluids pour out. 

Jamie cries out, and his hips buck, and something shifts in his bulging belly again. "They're coming!" Jamie shrieks, terror cracking his voice.

Sasha scrambles to catch the... the alien? The monster thing that stretches Jamie's abused hole in its escape. He pulls the rest of it from his friend, and almost drops it when it thrashes in his hands, letting out wails. What on earth did he do with it?

Jamie's quickening labour answered that when Sasha had to quickly put the thing down to catch the next one, pushing the tiny squalling monster alien things into a writhing pile. They didn't leave the boy gently, already actively kicking and struggling before they'd even left their psuedomother. Every strong kick was met with Jamie crying harder, and every time Jamie felt Sasha's hands on him, holding his thighs open and pulling another monster from his body, he _keened_ around sobs for breath. Hattie tried to soothe him and Tatiana remained quiet, eyes fixed on one point on the far wall, just trying to let every agonized scream wash over her.

It was ten squealing monsters later that Jamie's belly went still, the skin distended still but almost flat. Bruised beyond belief and ruined from the inside out, but almost like the Jamie Sasha remembered. Except- nothing about this was the boy he'd once known. Jamie was terrifyingly quiet after all the screaming he'd done, all the sobbing. His face was blank and empty and tear tracks marred his face, breaths coming shallowly. His body was limp, thighs fallen open, everything exposed, too broken to care anymore about his shame bared before his friends' eyes. 

Finally, Sasha could hear the other heroes, the actual adults, arriving outside. He could hear Marisol talking rapidly, the footsteps getting closer and closer. He could hear Hattie's soft weeping and his own harsh breaths. It was a quiet cacophony of human sounds. Sasha could hear...

He turned his head. He could hear the whirring of cameras, artificial in the din of humanity.

Just a few feet away, the cameras stared back, small blinking lights indicating a recording was in process. The camera focused on Sasha, dipped as if to nod, then turned off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't think i ever put this anywhere on the first chapter but apparently it's important so. uh yeah do not ever do any of this, i don't condone any of this in real life (kidnapping/rape, forced pregnancy, pseudoscience experiments on underage kids, underage in general) like no, i tagged medical inaccuracy specifically bc if u do this, u'll die. that's why jamie's got powers of invincibility. so he doesn't die from all this torture. this is all fiction! and like. yeah, yall are understanding of this, im sure, if ur going through the type of tags this fic has. if you do not understand that all of this in real life is wrong, then don't be reading these types of fics
> 
> the office door mentioned along with Jamie's prison cell door is the doctor's office where he recorded all the results from torturing jamie. vaguely important but not to Jamie's current suffering
> 
> also. this is passive aggressive and unwarranted since i have no skill at porn and this fic's plot makes very little sense with far too much worldbuilding given this genre but like. please comment something other than 'update' bc that kinda sucks yknow. i'd appreciate feedback on my first fic like this but i also know this fic is like. way too dramatic lmao so if u don't wanna give me feedback, that's cool too, thnks. anyway, that's my two grains of rice, thanks for reading my screaming torture fic lmao


End file.
